


Beginnings

by Applearticles



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feelings, M/M, Male/Male, Other, Romance, Ryan (cry) - Freeform, Stars, apocolypse, felix (pewds)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applearticles/pseuds/Applearticles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man eating creatures roam the earth. Nature is punishing the human race for its mistakes. The world is abandoned. Feelings and secrets are spilled. Ryan and Felix journey together and blood spills between them. All alone in a dangerous world. Ryan and Felix together against the world itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. B

  Disappearances.  
Amber Gisselle. Susana Berry. Hampton King. More and more people disappearing in the states.Too many people to go unnoticed. The numbers getting bigger. No one walks home alone now. No one out after seven. Everyone checking their locks twice. Police are involved now. Serial killers? But people are now starting to go missing in Europe, Asia, and Australia. A huge problem sweeping the nations.

   Finally, after so long we get our answer.  
    And honestly wished we didn't.

    There were creatures of a supernatural world. Yes, supernatural, who would've guessed? Certainly not Ryan.  He's been living his life happily, gaming and hanging out with friends.  
    Now he's running with Felix through the swamps in who knows where. The creatures are practically on them, and they both kick off the ground faster.  They don't think, can't think, just know to get out of the mud. Adrenalin runs high, perspiration clings to Ryan's body, but he is too distracted by not slipping on the mud to notice. This is not the first time he and Felix are running from these creatures, and he knows its not the last. They tumbled upon a whole pack, (Group? Were they even animals?) and as they intended to quietly back up, Felix had slipped up and then down into the mud.

"Ryan, run!"

         Now they are running and running. Ryan's doing calculations in his head, wondering where they should hide, how many are there, so he didn't really notice Felix splitting left. Not after he was able to crash out of the edge of the tree line into a Walmart parking lot. Cars were abandoned, nature quickly devouring man-made machines. Ryan made it behind a green car, crouching behind it, because half of it was melting into the ground. Silent, stifling his loud pants, which fear made surprisingly easy. Although he couldn't absolutely still all his body. He was shaking, eyes darting everywhere to watch the monsters,  who were gracefully parading around the lot.

He really wished Felix wasn't so fucking clumsy.

  
Oh god, Felix!

  
        Where was he? Ryan looked around frantically to check his surrounding cars. Nope, no, no, not there. He moved quietly, each movement done slowly, carefully, and peeked over his green little car. No Felix.  
         Did they catch him? No, Felix was way faster than him, and Ryan made it. Was he hiding in the woods, watching Ryan now? Ryan left himself hope that was it. They have been split up before though, so Ryan shouldn't really worry. But each time he thought the worst, almost reaching meltdowns, and Felix would help him through it and with much courtesy, held his teasing until after.  
         Slowly, he turned, intent on sitting and out waiting the bastards.

Only to turn and almost collide with the body of one.  
           It was facing Ryan, just a few feet away.  Ryan turned absolutely cold, freezing, and felt all his hairs stand up. He bowed his head, and did not move a single muscle.

  
Not a  Single. Fucking. Muscle.

  
           It's head turned to the side, exactly like a dog would, trying to listen to the world around it.  
           These creatures were blind, only seeing movement, or feeling it. Although, this meant all other of their senses were heightened. Back when they first appeared, they did so in crowded areas. Malls, Downtowns, tourist cities, all of that stuff. They  weren't that tall, maybe.. six or seven feet? Ryan didn't care enough to get close and get a good measure. They were skinny, long limbs ending with huge talons.  They were humanoid shaped. Like if nature tried to replicate a human, but got monstrous results. Their mouth was always open, and it would stretch, like a snake, to fit the meal. It's eyes were covered by flowers. Growing right out of their sockets. They had black hair, which would wrap gracefully around their very pale grey, hairless bodies. They almost seemed like carnivorous fairies.  
         No one knew what to do. They would stab their talons into their victims, and where blood would normally come out, what came out was earth. People's bodies would burst with dirt, flowers, and earthworms. And they would feast, and after the bodies would dissolve into the ground and up came, now instead of one, two creatures. Reproducing that way, Ryan guessed.  
            They came from the woods, the first one originally, and then wherever there was foliage growing. They were fast, attracted by movement, and soon everyone was burning their nearby woods, boarding up, moving away, or creating "safe zones". Ryan lived in Florida, surrounded by swamps and heat, where he quickly learned they thrived.  Nature seemed to be punishing the world for never caring about it. It deemed man eating monsters would be our punishment.  
          So he dare not even breathe in the presence of one. Ryan looked at the ground, his head down, because he heard rumors to not look at them face on. He wasn't going to take any chances.  
         The creature seemed to move on, disinterested, but stopped a few feet away.  
          Curiously, Ryan looked up at it.

"Ryaiinnnnnnnn?!?" It whispered.

      Never in his whole fucking life of playing horror games filled with jump scares, had Ryan felt this kind of fear. Fire in his belly, earth shattering fear. It felt different from the cold-stone feeling from before. His stomach felt like it was being crushed.  
   He didn't know they could talk, or even make a squeak, besides their inhuman roars. It was unsettling. It sounded so unnatural, like if a cat or dog tried to speak with a sore throat.   
       It was calling out to Ryan, and Ryan squeezed his eyes hard, trying in vain to block the horrible voice out. They might have heard his name when Felix yelled it out. The other creatures seemed to catch on, and soon a loud chorus of voices rung out. Glass shrieking in Ryan's ear. Gritting his teeth and clutching his ears closed, he slowly shrunk back into himself.  
         He didn't know how long he stayed like that, with the cold car metal against his back, praying for them to stop, but it felt like hours. The constant assault on his ears was going to be permanently scarred into his brain.

Ryan needed to think. He decided to check his surroundings. Cars are a few feet away, but there are none by the tree lines. He can't sneakily stealth away. Unless, they are distracted by something else.. 

The car!

       Maybe the cars still had their alarms attached. Ryan slowly crawled around and checked each car.

Quite the stealth mission, he thought.

      Suddenly a flash of blue to his left caught his eye. He quickly started froze but soon realized it was just fucking Felix standing across the parking lot staring at him. He seemed fine, and Ryan was extremely relieved. He immediately felt so much lighter. Now much more focused, Ryan resumed the task at hand.

      Each time the monsters whipped their heads in his direction Ryan stopped moving. They resumed after a while and so did he. It was like the game Red light, Green light.

Finally, a car seemed to have a working one. Now to find the fucking rock. He crawled around the  car and checked for any sort of rock or pebble. He wouldn't even take the chance of opening the car doors to check for anything useful. He spotted a rock big enough quite a few feet away.

Fuck you universe, Ryan thought.

     He again quietly and painfully slowly crawled to it. He grabbed it and crawled to an area by a car where he would have perfect aim. He peeked above the car and waited until a window of opportunity opened up. Finally it did.  He aimed at the dilapidated car and swung with all his might.

And prayed his plan worked.

         Then, there was a huge crack as the rock crashed through the windshield, and the alarm started to ring loudly. The creatures stopped screeching Ryan's name, and collectively let out a scream of fury. They ran to the car, tearing it apart with their claws. Ryan, still keeping his eyes on the five creatures, moved quickly behind their backs.

          At last he made it to Felix. Felix hugged him hard, but Ryan pushed away. They needed to get out, now. Felix, understanding that their little victory could wait, motioned to the woods behind them.

          Ryan took the lead, and they left the scene, never once looking back.


	2. E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spark begins inside Ryan.

"Holy fuck, Ryan! How did you-" 

      Ryan, quick as a whip, covered Felix's mouth with his hand. Felix's whiskers tickled his hand. He mentally added razors to his imaginary grocery list.

"Shhhhh-"

       Only to have Felix run his tongue along his palm. Ryan ripped his hand away in disgust and threw Felix a bitch face.

"Hey man chill out, they are wayyyyy far back there. They can't hear us anymore! Besides, I think that was the best sneaky sneaky I've ever seen you do!"

"Thanks Felix.  I'm surprised you made it with all your limbs still intact. In fact-" Ryan stopped mid sentence and stared behind Felix. With a petrified look, Ryan said, 

"Don't move."

      Slowly, Felix turned to look, and saw nothing. Felix curiously looked back at Ryan. Ryan burst out laughing. That earned Ryan a shove. 

"Oh fuckkkkk youuuu Ry." Felix huffed and crossed his arms.   
      He started walking faster  and left Ryan behind clutching his stomach from so much laughter. Felix, with fake exaggeration, playfully swayed his hips angrily as he walked away.   
        Ryan snorted but choked on his spit a little when his eyes slipped from Felix's back to his ass and lithe hips. That, right there, was a pretty nice ass. An ass that would look so delicious spread out, slick and shiny with Ryan's spit.   
     Ryan gasped out and mentally slapped himself. He pushed the thoughts out of his head. 

     Felix is just a friend. Felix is just a friend. Felix is just a friend. His own mantra that reminded him of boundaries. Felix is just a friend. Felix is just a friend. Felix is just a friend with a great ass that would look absolutely divine sitting on Ryan's face.

Fuck. Ryan stopped that fantasy right there. 

He pushed it all in the back of his head and jogged a bit to Felix's side.

"You know I'm gonna get you back bad right?You better sleep with both eyes open!" 

          Felix announced with a grin, and swung his arm around Ryan's shoulder in an awkward side hug. 

     Ryan, in turn wrapped his arm around Felix's hips. He focused on the feeling of Felix's skin through the shirt he was wearing. Ryan was very much thankful that Felix was alright. 

"Sure friend." 

        Felix's forehead conked with Ryan's. He flashed Ryan a smile, clear sky blue eyes shining, gold specks swimming around in there, and teeth white as pearls. Ryan was sure there were angels singing behind them with harps and shit. The man was absolutely stunning. Like if the world ending and crashing down hadn't even touched him in any way.   
        Ryan subconsciously ran his tongue along his own teeth. They were probably more yellowed due to the fact that he didn't brush them as often. He could imagine apocalypse dental commercials.   
     Brush your teeth so you can flash the deadly monsters, a deadly smile! He inwardly cringed at his horrible imaginary scenario.   
       They've been walking for about two hours, give or take, the two men quietly treading through the woods. The woods they were walking through were familiar, as they set up their own little safe zone here. They, at last, arrived at their little camp. It was already dark though, and Ryan gripped the knife he had tied around his waist for comfort. He hated traveling at night.   
      Yes, being in the woods where the monsters originated from was a little dangerous, but quite a lot of them left to the cities. More people more monsters. Which actually left the woods a lot safer. Ryan put a lot of thought into this.   
      Their camp didn't have much in it, which made it easier in case they needed to quickly pack and run. Hygiene stuff, clothes stern about, along with a tiny cooking pan, and two orange and green sleeping bags. Ryan vaguely remembered stealing those sleeping bags from a store.   
     To the very side of the camp, were two bicycles propped up against a tree. A black bike for Ryan and a blue bike for Felix. Felix's bike had a cute dirty little white bunny tied to the handlebars. Ryan felt that was appropriate.  
      Their place was next to thick woods in case they needed to hide, and next to a lake for, of course, water.  
       As they neared the sleeping bags, Felix disentangled himself from Ryan and collapsed on his sleeping bag with a huge, long sigh. Ryan silently mourned the loss of comfort and warmth.  
       Felix turned onto his back and patted Ryan's sleeping bag that was next to him as a silent invitation. Ryan hesitated a little, but realized he was way too exhausted to focus on anything but rest. He too collapsed next to Felix, on his back, arms resting on his stomach.  
        Side by side, they both gazed at the black sky filled with stars. 

"Today was kinda crazy huh?" Felix mumbled out. Ryan turned to look at him. 

"If you mean the part where we were playing a deadly tag game with the monsters, then yeah, I'd say it was a bit crazy." Ryan said, and he heard Felix huff. 

"It's almost like you have a disease, smart-ass jokeitis!" Felix exclaimed, partially annoyed. Ryan barked a laugh. 

"Yeah, and it's pretty contagious so watch out." Felix turned to look at Ryan. 

"I guess some of the side affects are.." Felix turned on his side supported by his elbow, and looked at Ryan up and down, with an eyebrow arched high.

"- extreme ugliness, and horrible disfigurement ?" Felix innocently asked. Ryan scoffed. 

"Alright Mister. I'm a beautiful blonde and I have big blue eyes and baby soft skin and all the ladies love me and I have a big ol' dick and I'm foreign and-" 

"Aww, Ry you think I'm beautiful?" Felix touched his hand to his heart and batted his eyes at Ryan. 

"Felix?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up friend." Felix laughed and playfully shoved at Ryan's hand.

     Felix leaned back again and set his eyes on the stars again. Ryan could see the stars above reflected in Felix's eyes so beautifully, it made Ryan sick. He forcefully ripped his gaze off of his friend looked at the stars bitterly. They didn't shine as much as Felix's eyes did in a pitch black room. Nope, didn't even compare. The feelings he had for Felix were something Ryan would never let himself explore. Out of respect for Felix, his best friend for fucks sake, and his heart that would surely be ripped apart. So every single god damn time he tripped, and thought about Felix like that, Ryan would securely trap those feelings back in his mind again. 

Fuck life. 

Felix broke the calming silence again.

"Look at the stars Ry. They're so breath-taking."   
     Not as much as you Felix. Ryan mentally cursed himself. It seemed as though every thought was a battle. 

"Yeah, they're so far, but they shine so bright."

"Yeah. You know I always get the feeling that there are little tiny microscopic cities living on the stars." Felix whispered. 

"Like.. Horton Hears a Who? That sorta thing? Where they can scream but the sound will be no louder than a mosquito buzzing?" Ryan questioned. Felix laughed. 

"Yeah man, you get it. Their city is called The Little City. Where the people that live there have high pitched voices and grow their own crops." Ryan snorted at that. Felix really thought about this sorta thing a lot. 

"Why do they grow their own crops? Don't they have their own Little City grocery shops? Or is growing their own crops their sorta aesthetic?"

"Oh my god Ry, you totes get me man! And to get there, you hafta die, because to me it's kinda like a little heaven. But without angels and clouds and all that shit." Felix's voice went soft at the end.

"Is that what you think your heaven is like? Full of tiny people living on a star with an aesthetic?" Ryan asked, because the whole idea is very Felix-like. 

"Yeah, and it's were everyone I know and knew  is waiting for me. My baby pugs, my parents, my friends, Marzia-" And like that, Felix tensed and croaked on Marzia's name. And like that, their cute conversation took a downwards turn.  
      Instantly, Ryan felt a cold spear through his heart, and he felt so guilty. So guilty for turning his back to Marzia and thinking about Felix romantically, guilty about not giving Felix proper emotional support like best friends were supposed to do, guilty about everything. He reached for Felix's hand and squeezed. He allowed himself this. 

" Everyone's up there safe, enjoying their aesthetic farmer city type-" Felix, through watery eyes, smiled. "- but I'm here with you, Felix, and I'll keep you safe and sound until the stars come down and take you too."  
       Ryan felt a little cheesy saying that to Felix, but he kinda got caught up in the moment a little. It also seemed to cheer Felix up a little too, that was also a plus. Felix squeezed Ryan's hand back before he turned over and whispered good-night. 

     Ryan also turned over to sleep, and he dreamt of falling stars and seas of blue and gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple things about the story. I decided that this work was going to mainly focus on Ryan's and Felix's relationship from friends to more. So instead of the whole story of apocalypse, it'll be mostly about them. Another thing, I don't know yet if I want to include other people, like Marzia, into the story because I want it to be about only Ryan and Felix. We'll see.


	3. G

        Warm. The first thought that ran through Ryan's sleepy head. He felt like he was in a long sleepy daze. White, and slight buzzing swallowing his whole being up. His body was slowly waking up, and he felt the hot summer sunlight kiss his cheeks. He turned on his side, and felt the cold earth dirt on his face through his sleeping bag. He felt movement on his right, but he was already asleep again.

     A little while later, Ryan felt slight tickling on his forehead.  Lazily, he brushed off the little bug.

Again he felt the tickling.

Again he brushed it off.

   He felt it for a third time, and Ryan ripped open his eyes and  sat up abruptly, swatting his forehead.

    Bugs were everywhere now, because of the hot summertime. He angrily looked around, so he could squash the lil fucker that disrupted his wonderful rest, but froze. Cute little Felix had moved from his sleeping bag to Ryan's, and had wrapped himself around Ryan's body. Felix's head had been face to face with Ryan's, and Felix's hair had been tickling Ryan's forehead.

    Ryan sighed, and rubbed his eyes softly. He looked at Felix and his heart crawled all the way to his throat. He looked so innocent, golden shiny hair splayed around his head like a halo. He was a fucking angel. Poor Felix, he probably slept with Marzia so much, he was used to holding someone close. Ryan had always slept alone, even with his cat, so he could only imagine how lonely Felix felt. No wonder Ryan slept so deeply. He was comforted by Felix's warmness.

    Some part of him hoped he gave Felix the same feeling. Ryan longed to return to those arms, forget the embarrassment.

     And maybe, just maybe, this time he could get away with it. Felix was soundly sleeping, so he likely wouldn't notice. He would probably wake before Felix did anyway.

     But deep down, Ryan knew he was not going to be a replacement for Marzia, and he was not going to pretend to be. No matter how much he longed for Felix, how much he ached. It physical hurt, not being able to hold Felix as he own. He felt like he loved Felix even before his own being was created.

     He felt he and Felix were from the same star. Atoms and molecules separated when they were made.

       Ryan knows he can only adore him from afar. Ryan knows he really needs to let Felix go, so he won't  break in a tiny million pieces later. But how could Ryan possibly give up his other half? Especially now, that the worlds gone to hell and their together alone, at last? How could Ryan let him go now?

      He really needed to get away from his feelings. So he slowly and painfully, pushed Felix's arms away, and got up. He walked towards the lakes direction and picked up a spare change of clothes, a skinny bar of soap, his knife, and a pile of dirty clothes on the way.

      The woods were quiet, hot and humid like always. Wildlife was still happening, and he saw little insects buzzing about while he heard birds sing from high up in the trees. The slight rustlings he heard always kept him on his feet. It was a constant reminder of the horrid world around them. The sun was mercilessly beating down from high up in the sky. Ryan figured it wasn't no later than nine in the morning.

     He reached the little lake in a couple of minutes. It was a sorta brown bluish mix, and Ryan really couldn't see the floor below. It reminded him of his eyes, a blue and honey one, and he self consciously rubbed them. They were horrible to him, and silently wished his DNA wasn't so fucked. Although deep down, and Ryan means deep down, he feels like his eyes give him a sort of originality. Something that makes someone like him stand out a little more.         

      Tossing the thoughts aside, he bent over and dipped his hand in the water. Freezing and suspicious. It would just be his luck if he got bit in the ass by an alligator or piranha. Dodging all those monsters only to be savagely ripped apart by crocs. Ryan however, was more scared of his stench.

      He set everything down in a neat order by the bank, and started to strip. There goes socks and shoes. Then jeans. Then t-shirt. Then boxers. Awww fuck. He forgot about towels. They really need to go to a store soon. He grabbed the soap and knife and waded into the water barely waist high, and he already started shaking. The sleep he still had washed off him quickly. He started to slowly rub his body clean. He held his breath and ducked his head quickly under water. Quick, like ripping off a bandaid. He washed his chestnut brown hair until he was sure it shined.

      He was in the middle of washing the dirty laundry, lost in his own thoughts when he was scared shitless. He heard heavy tumbling coming from his left and Ryan scrambled to grab his knife.

"Ryan! No fun! You came swimming without me?" Felix exclaimed, as he appeared out of the flora and walked towards the end of the lake.

     Felix was cheerful, already dressed up for the day. In his hands were a towel a toothbrush. Ryan was hip high in the water, with a shocked expression, hand outstretched for his knife.

"Jesus man! You scared the fuck outta me! I thought I was gonna die naked."

"Would it be safe to say I scared the pants off you?" Felix said, pointing to Ryan's body under water.

     Ryan blushed and sank a little deeper in the water. "Hardy har har. Just hurry up with whatever you were gonna do and go away. I'm washing your undies over here like a good housewife." Felix threw his head back and laughed. Ryan warmed up just a bit more in the freezing water.

"If you were a good housewife, you would've already had breakfast ready." Felix responded as he set his own stuff by Ryan's.

"You wound me sir." Ryan gripped his chest in fake hurt and turned his back to Felix dramatically. He heard Felix chuckle in the back ground.

     He resumed washing the dirty clothing he brought, which wasn't much, and focused. He hoped Felix would hurry up and leave, because he was getting pruny, and ryan didn't really feel safe in the water. He was about to call out to Felix, when he heard water splashing behind him. He turned and saw Felix sliding in the water with him.

Oh fuck.

     Felix had stripped down to his little navy blue trunks that hit him mid thigh, and Ryan never felt so much raw longing go through him. His whole being was devoured by everything Felix-like. Felix was knee deep in the water, hugging himself from the cold. Felix was unknowingly biting his pink little lip, as he crept deeper in the murkey water. His skin looked smooth, hips lithe and strong, with Felix's golden body hairs catching on the sunlight. Felix's dick was outlined through his underwear, and Ryan's imagination went wild while Ryan's mouth went dry at the pink nipples on display. Despite the water, Ryan felt his dick twitch a little.

     But just as he felt warm, he also felt the sting of guilt, because Felix trusted him as a friend to undress in front of him like this. And Ryan just checked him out like a piece of meat. Ryan suddenly felt nauseous.

"Hey buddy, the waters a bit cold," Ryan warned. "I've n-noticed." Replied a frozen Felix.

"Also, I'm very much naked." Ryan felt himself blurt that out and his body panic. Felix's head shot up to look at him quizzically.But, Felix deserved to know right!?

"Wow Ry, thanks for the i-info, really."       Felix resumed slowly wading into the water. Ryan turned back around in embarrassment and hid his red face.

"Just a heads up, I don't want you thinking there's a anaconda in the water, when it's just my dick." Oh god, Ryan thought. Insult to injury much? His smart mouth was a curse indeed.

"Woah woah," Ryan heard Felix reply, "if that's an anaconda then mines a dragon dick."

     Ryan smiled softly to himself, but tensed his shoulders when Felix finally made it his side. Almost instantly Ryan felt his body curl in on itself and away from Felix and his eyes. Felix felt that slight tension and stepped back a bit respectively. Ryan forced himself to relax. It was quiet, with both boys still, gazes away from each other.

   Felix was the one who broke the tension.

"Hey, need some help with that?" Felix questioned, with his finger pointed at the dirty laundry that Ryan was washing.

"If you can handle it, sure." Ryan broke the soap bar in half and gave half of the clothes to Felix.

"Pfffffttt, if I can handle it? Pffftttt, you can bet your sweet ass I can." Felix grabbed the stuff and set himself to work.

"Ohhhh I don't know, I'm kinda the king of washing shit around these parts, you know." Ryan drawled as he nonchalantly washed his half.

"Yea, king of these nuts." Felix mumbled.

"I'm sorry," Ryan said as he got in Felix's face, "I didn't catch that."

"I saiddddd, whoever finishes first, doesn't have to cook dinner tonight."

"You never cook dinner anyway! You say that like we take turns!" Ryan exclaimed incredulously, eyebrows up with his hands on his hips.   

    Felix chuckled. He never noticed how Ryan's face lit up with the words he said. But now, being this close to him for a whole year, it made Felix realize a lot about Ryan. His pet peeves and likes, his fears and pleasures, and Felix was ever grateful he had become closer to his friend.

"Take it or leave it, Ry." Ryan cracked a huge smile. Felix noted Ryan's eyes twinkled.

"You're on bitch."

     As both boys raced to finish washing their clothes, Ryan periodically splashed Felix with the water.

"Knulla din så konkurrenskraftiga!" Felix screeched as he lifted his hands in defense.

"I don't know what that means but it doesn't matter because I won bitch!" Ryan whooped as he splashed Felix.

"You cheated, it doesn't count!"

"I did not cheat sir, there was no talk of no splashing." Ryan countered, and began to walk towards the shore.

     By it, he wrung out the clothes while Felix finished his clothes. Felix grumbled and complained all the while. With Felix's back turned, Ryan dressed in his wet underwear and sat under the sun to dry. He laid on his back, his body drinking in the heat.

"Alright princess," Felix said, as he began to wring out his clothes, "clothes are done."

"Thanks Felix." Ryan told him as one eye peeked open. Felix collapsed by him to dry also. He stared out in the water, seeing the sunlight kiss the surface of the lake, and left dancing shining crystals after. Felix was never cared for views, but he could definitely appreciate them.  

      Slow breathing beside him made Felix look down at Ryan resting beside him, body relaxed and outstretched. The sun shone on his tanned skin and Felix couldn't help but admire it. He, on the other hand, was so pale he was almost translucent. But being out in the woods more darkened him up more. But his skin did not look sunkissed like Ry's. It looked so nice and smooth that Felix's couldn't help to touch it. Ryan was slightly bigger than him, with a wide chest, broad shoulders, and just a tad taller than Felix.      

   Reaching out, his fingertips glided from the middle of Ryan's chest to his stomach. The skin was soft, and his muscles under felt sturdy, real. Felix could feel Ryan's heartbeat through his chest. Beautiful, really.        

    Felix however wasn't really thinking about how Ryan would react. Ryan jerked at the caress and his eyes shot open. He grabbed Felix's hand and lifted it off of him a little. Ryan's eyes silently questioning his actions. Felix couldn't really read Ryan's thoughts more than that.     

   Felix felt his heart hammer and his throat dry with excitement.

Was Ryan ever this sexy?      

  When has he thought of Ryan in this light? Best friend sure, but some where along the way Felix felt that tweak a little.  People always said there was this, sort of weird sexual tension, and  Felix couldn't really deny it to himself. He always wondered what Ryan thought about all that, but there was always this mutual non-verbal agreement to not talk about it, and to keep it friendly. At least, from Felix's side.      

     Ryan was definitely attractive, but Felix was still confused on the the new feelings that sprouted in him.

"You, uh, had a bug on your stomach. Sorry." Felix quickly explained as he snatched his hand back.

   The tension seemed to drop from Ryan's shoulders, and Felix heard him mumble something about repellent before Ryan started folding the clothes beside him.      

   Ryan tried to calm his beating heart down by breathing slowly, because fuck if Felix didn't scare him.

    On Felix's side though, the sun was hitting Ryan just right, making the water droplets shine on his wonderful skin. Ryan's chocolate hair was fluffy and it matched his left eye. His right eye twinkled blue like the vast sky above them.

"Detta är så jävla förvirrande."  Felix whispered, because he really didn't know what to think.  Ryan was a friend, but why did he feel so weird?

"What was that bud?" Ryan asked him over his shoulder, but didn't really turn to look at Felix.  Ryan just resumed folding.       Felix wondered if he should voice these concerns.

    Wouldn't that be a good idea? Felix was sure Ryan also felt the weird tension. But what if Felix just sounded crazy? What if it was only him that felt this way?

No. Felix absolutely had to know.  

       Felix's body seemed to have a mind of its own, when he felt his hand grip Ryan's arm. Ryan turned to look at Felix, who was leaning in close to Ry's  face. He stopped just a few inches away from Ryan's face, and Ryan could sense gears turning in Felix's head.        

    Immediately, Ryan felt dizzy and pale. Was the fuck was Felix doing?    

   Felix set his face, and began to say something when they both heard a horrible, eardrum piercing scream.

SCREEEECHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

    Felix and Ryan ripped away from each other and jetted off their asses. That yell sounded so loud, booming, but still quite far away. In fact, Ryan realized suddenly, it almost sounded near their camp.

    Oh fuck, the camp! Ryan thoughts screamed, and he quickly grabbed his knife. Felix seemed to quickly figure it out too, and Felix tugged  Ryan's arm back forcefully.

"Are you fucking insane Ry? Your gonna go investigate? What is this? What are you doing?! We need to go now that we have a head start! We can come back when..." Felix faltered a bit," ...it's gone, okay?" Felix's face turned red from fear and nervousness, and it just made Ryan even more jittery.      

     But that yell didn't really sound like it came from a monster. Ryan felt like it was entirely different. Animal, it sounded like, but raiders really weren't all that uncommon either. Dangerous and loud, but raiders were easy to deal with. A few threats and show of knives quickly sent them on their way. Ryan and Felix made quite the team against them, so Ryan didn't really worry about it. But of course, there was only one way to know.

"Felix, I....don't think it's that. It's different, I know, and I think it's best if we go check it out. For the sake of our precious things." Ryan couldn't explain the feeling to Felix without it making him sound crazy. Ryan winced at the look he got.  

    Felix looked at Ryan in utter disbelief. Were material things more important than them? Than their lives?

"Things can be replaced Ryan, human lives can not." Felix angrily whispered, and began to pull Ryan the other way from the camp.    

    Ryan stood his ground. Felix tried pulling him away, and used his whole body as momentum. Ryan stumbled a bit, but started pulling too. Ryan felt a prick of heat in his panic.

"No, stop. Felix you know this isn't that. Our things, things we NEED to survive, will be gone. You can go hide like a coward, and I'll actually go see what's the shitstorm about, okay?" Ryan angrily retorted and ripped his arm away.    

   Ryan caught a glance at the utter plain hurt that fell across Felix's face, before he ran off.       

    Ryan ran off back to camp, not once looking back or checking on Felix, because Ryan would the moment he did,  he would lose.        

    As Ryan came closer to the screaming, he immediately regretted getting his knife or pants. Well, fuck it.      

   Ryan got to about five feet away from the camp and crouched down. He peeked over a bush, and saw nothing. But suddenly, he saw a figure disappear into the trees across from him, carrying one of their bags.    

    Ryan let out a huff. Fucking raiders. Of course. Only one, and Ryan laughed internally at how this was going to be. Plus, the raider looked tiny compared to Ryan, and Ryan  wasn't exactly ripped. He jogged after the man and caught up to him relatively easy.

Too easy, in fact.

Everything happened so fast.    

  The stranger paused in his tracks, and turned his face slightly. Now Ryan understood.    

   The weird voice that screamed. Only bait. The malicious smile that grew wide on the man. His heart starting to hammer, blood rushing, hearing the running feet behind him, and turning just in time to see a rock smash with the side of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. I really wanted to kick action into this story, so I'm working on the next one now. Hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> Ps. Thanks for everything guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.


End file.
